papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian
(As a Catch Card) |location = Various |species = Shadow Siren |hp = 15/20/25 |df = 0 |moves = Shade Fist, Veil, Fiery Jinx, Infatuate |info = |card = 253}} Vivian is the youngest sibling of the three Shadow Sirens in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike her sisters, Vivian is kind, compassionate, and gentle in her interactions with other people. Vivian and her sisters seem to have been somehow related to the Shadow Queen prior to the queen's imprisonment, though the exact nature of this relationship is unknown. She is consistently put down by her oldest sister, Beldam, and has had a poor relationship with both her sisters for quite some time when Mario meets her; this poor relationship has led to her having a deep-seated inferiority complex. She is also considered the cutest of the Shadow Sirens, much to the chagrin of her elder sisters. Vivian is the fifth character to join Mario's party in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. During the second battle against Doopliss, Vivian will ditch you temporarily then rejoin you in the midst of battle. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Vivian's first appearance is during Mario's quest for the Crystal Stars and Peach. She first meets Mario when her and her sisters find him in the Boggly Woods. She first joins Mario, however, during his visit to Twilight Town, after he has been defeated by Doopliss and had his name and body stolen. Because Mario is the first person to show her any real kindness, Vivian happily accompanies the then-nameless Mario on his quest to get his name and body back. During their confrontation with Doopliss, however, Vivian learns his true identity, and feels betrayed for having helped her former enemy. Mario's good nature overcomes Vivian's doubt, however, and she agrees to permanently join Mario on his adventure. Ending Vivian, along with her fellow partners, is among those accompanying Mario to the dock in Rogueport Harbor after their confrontation with the Shadow Queen. There she nearly confesses a love for Mario, but seems to reconsider when she remembers Mario's relationship with Princess Peach. After the adventure is over, Vivian forgives her sisters for their unkindness, and they in turn agree to never be mean to her again. As Goombella finds, they are now living peacefully together. Super Paper Mario Vivian does not make an appearance in ''Super Paper Mario, except for her image on a catch card. Vivian appears as a catch card received after completing the Duel of 100 in the Sammer Guy Kingdom. Physical Appearance Vivian appears as a dark purple ghost-like being, having a rather indistinct physical frame and generally flowing form. Her light-pink hair covers most of her face, leaving only her mouth and the blushes of her cheeks visible. Aside from her white gloves, Vivian wears only her pink-and-white witch hat. She has a cheerful expression, and is very graceful in her movements. Personality Vivian is initially rather shy and withdrawn, partially due to her poor relationship with her sisters. She is kind and considerate, showing compassion for others and a wonderful capacity for forgiveness. Over the course of the adventure, Vivian becomes more confident in herself, growing closer to Mario and the rest of the party. After the adventure, she seems to overcome her inferiority complex, and repairs her broken relationship with Beldam and Marilyn. Attacks in Battle Vivian's attacks are mostly fire-based and, if the enemies are burned, will cause them to take 1 damage each turn. As fire attacks heal flame-based enemies, Mario should use care when using Vivian in situations involving these enemies. As an Enemy Vivian is a mini-boss in the Boggly Woods, along with her two sisters. There, she has 10 HP, an attack of 1, and a defense of 0. She battles by using Shade Fist to attack Mario, or using Fiery Jinx to hit both Mario and his partner. Ability In the field, Vivian is able to pull Mario into the shadows in order to avoid detection. This can be used for many purposes, including evading roaming enemies and eavesdropping. Family *Beldam - Oldest Sister *Marilyn - Older Sister Catch Card Card Type: Rare Description: It's Vivian from the last Paper Mario adventure. She was a great friend once she split from her sisters. Location: Received after completing the Duel of 100 in the Sammer Guy Kingdom. Trivia *In every translation of the game except English, Vivian is depicted as a transgender woman-- the Italian translation, in particular, even has her state that she's proud of her transition (I'm proud to have become a woman!). In the English version, all mentions and references to her being transgender are removed. *Vivian can use the move Fiery Jinx in her battle as a mini-boss, but when she becomes your partner, she loses this ability until you upgrade her. *A picture of her can be seen in one of Francis' Fortress' rooms in Super Paper Mario. *Vivian takes the place of Lady Bow from Paper Mario; both characters are able to help Mario by turning him invisible. Bow with Outta Sight and Vivian with Veil. *Despite their similar abilities Veil is a nerfed version of Outta Sight. As once coming back up both Mario and Vivian's turns are wasted. *Vivian, like any Partner, has unique dialogue for plot events. She appears particularly knowledgeable during the appearance of the Shadow Queen. *Despite being in the X Naunt Fortress prior to her joining the team she actually doesn't say anything or speak that she knows the place. *Vivian is one of the strongest party member in the game. This has to do with many bosses being benefited from her Fiery Jinx. de:Barbara Category:Partners Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Magical Enemies Category:One time enemy Category:Shadow Siren Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Boggly Woods Category:Twilight Town Category:Former Villain Category:Fire enemies and bosses